Protected
by KnighteyNighteyKnight
Summary: "...I will protect you..."


**I don't own Dark Souls. Dark Souls is owned by FromSoftware and all copyrights go to them. I own this little fic though.**

* * *

I made this with a certain track, so if you want to read and listen to this track, feel free to look up Linkin Park In The End Extended (lyrics).

* * *

 **Please enjoy. Leave a review if you want to.**

* * *

 _It was dark..._

 _I was so frightened..._

 _Afraid of the darkness around me..._

 _Afraid of the beings surrounding me, endlessly trying to reach me, cracking the surface of the shield endlessly. How I cursed my own fear and inability to fight back._

 _Master..._

 _I wanted to repay you for your kindness, your love and for raising me back then when my mother fell victim to the abyss. I wanted to be a aid in your quest to fight the darkness which spread in Oolacile._

 _I just wanted to be as strong as you._

 _But because of my failure and weakness, you lost your sword arm. Even more, you left me your shield and let its magic barrier ward off the dark beings around us._

 _"...wait for me...Sif...I...will be back for you...then we can go home...so be a good boy and...stay..Then..we..can go...home."_

 _Those were the last words I heard from him. His last order._

 _I followed._

 _And he hasn't returned._

 _But I wait. I will wait, I cannot do anything on my own. I heard a inhuman roar, akin to a dire wolf, in rage and agony, echoing through the darkness and I knew._

 _He wouldn't return. And if so, he was not himself anymore._

 _Master was no more._

 _I failed to aid him and now I will pay the price._

 _This will be my grave._

 _Alone._

 _Frightened._

 _Weak._

 _However, it was not to be._

 _Admits the darkness, I heard the cry of my friend, Alvina, tearing through the silence. And then I heard footsteps. The air being cut apart, as a sword tore through the essence of the dark beings around me, slaying them. One by one, they fell and then a figure approached the barrier. I looked up beneath the shield, seeing a warrior with the strength and soul of my master._

 _Did he/she...?_

 _The barrier around the shield weakened and slowly faded, as the warrior stepped closer. There was no doubt in my mind._

 _Master...was freed..._

 _The hand reached for my head and I felt how I was petted behind my ears, a feeling I haven't felt since a long time. Not ever since my master left and never came back. I pushed myself towards the legs of the warrior, wanting to feel this even more._

 _The warmth of life._

 _The warrior stood up again and looked towards the dark pit below us, its path a only bridge of a collapsed pillar. The warrior slowly descended into the darkness, the same where my master went._

 _Would he/she return?_

 _I looked towards the light above and saw a way out. But my heart refused to simply flee. Not after he saved me._

 _I had no weapon. I was only a burden._

 _My fangs were not strong enough. My claws no sharp enough._

 _Then I remembered!_

 _My master's fang and claw, all in one._

 _He may not exist anymore, but his sword still does!_

 _I turned around and bolted towards the exit of the abyss, straight through the ruins of Oolacile and to the cathedral of the town. My master's blade was still there and brimmed with the power of him._

 _I yanked the blade out of the ground and turned back, back into the darkness._

 _The battle had begun, rocks were smashed and the entire abyss was shaking, as the father of it fought against his newest adversary. One strong enough to defeat him. One strong enough to resist the darkness._

 _This time I would repay the favor. I would never be a burden again!_

* * *

 _Time has gone fast._

 _Only I remained._

 _My masters love laid peacefully near his grave, her body overtaken by nature and one with the tombstone. I remained as its guardian against all. May they be knights, beasts or even gods, I will stand against everyone who dare to approach my sanctuary!_

 _I rested during the time, hunting in the depths of the forest I governed. Time has made me strong and big, and with this power I will protect my masters grave. Until the end of time._

 _..._

 _During one of my rests, I felt someone entering through the gate. A figure approached the grave, defiling it with its touch!_

 _I won't allow that!_

 _I arrived at my sanctuary and climbed over the tombstone, catching the figure by just by touching my blade and I growled enraged. The figure didn't expected a guardian of my caliber and backed away, the shock evident in his/her face._

 _There was no way I would let this grave robber live, like the others before, this one's blade will become a tombstone!_

 _I landed in front of the figure, approaching it with ferocity, the fool stumbled backwards and fell on his/her rear. I placed my paw on his body and held him/her in place, my teeth ready to tear him apart._

 _I took a deep breath and was about to strike._

 _But..._

 _This smell..._

 _No..._

 _It can't be._

 _It was so long ago...so how did..._

 _I understood now, who I was bearing my teeth against, whom I gave my focus of ferocity._

 _It was the warrior of the past._

 _Here and now._

 _The warrior who helped me and slayed the monster which corrupted my master._

 _The one who set my master free._

 _I released him/her, letting him/her realize, that it was me. The hand reached out, attempting to fill me with its warming touch. How much I missed the touch_

 _I backed away._

 _I turned my head towards the sky and howled in agony. Happiness was in my heart, seeing the warrior again, but it was overtaken by the sadness and grief at the realization._

 _I knew why the warrior was here._

 _I cannot allow that._

 _I cannot let him/her make the same mistake as my master, suffer the same fate as my master._

 _I turned to my sword and reluctantly pulled it out of the ground, swinging it around so it sat comfortably in my mouth. The warrior did the same._

 _I knew where this would end. The warrior knew this too._

 _I couldn't give the ring given to me, a remnant of the abyss and the final memory of my master._

 _I couldn't allow him to fall into darkness. I never wanted to see that again._

 _I was always protected._

 _Now it was my turn, my turn to protect the warrior._

 _So I unleashed a final howl, a tear trickled from my eye and I lunged myself at the warrior._

 _I will protect you...even if it means killing you!_


End file.
